


Punishment

by HockeyMommy2



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMommy2/pseuds/HockeyMommy2
Summary: Typically the list of punished would be one or two rookies. It was a way to instill discipline to the new kids and show them the teams actions are judged as a whole. The selected are punished for the mistakes of the team not their own. Every game win or lose at least 1 player is picked. This keeps everyone from getting cocky and holds the team accountable win or lose........Tonight there was a record 6 names and even more shocking none of them were rookies.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly dubious bc although they know that can be picked for punishment, it’s not what they want nor is it normally this public. I’m sure I’m missing a tag let me know if it’s somethingvthats s big deal.
> 
> This is fiction I decided to make the front off the villians. I’m sure their perfectly nice people in real life but this is pretend.

After another disappointing loss, in overtime no less, they filed not the locker room. Coach Q followed them in and started his post game breakdown/yelling about another loss. While he was talking an intern came in and started printing the names of those selected for punishment nearly on the white board. Q stopped them “What is Stan thinking? We fly right out to Detroit.”

“There’s no problem the front office will be coming with you.”

“Why is the front office coming? What’s going on?”

Addressing the room they were informed,  
“The front office will fly out with you tonight and stay for the game in Detroit. Clearly you need more motivation to win. You are quickly disgracing the legacy you built. It will not be tolerated.”

Typically the list of punished would be one or two rookies. It was a way to instill discipline to the new kids and show them the teams actions are judged as a whole. The selected are punished for the mistakes of the team not their own. Every game win or lose at least 1 player is picked. This keeps everyone from getting cocky and holds the team accountable win or lose.

Tonight was another story, the front office was finally fed up with the worst season in 10 years after not producing much the last 2 post seasons. The punishment list had been getting longer, they were not just picking from the rookies, and they were getting more public. Seabs had been spanked until he couldn’t sit down in the locker room in front of everyone, then scratched the next game. That was a wake up call, but they quickly fell right back to loosing. The most there had ever been was 5 names on the list, only Rocky Wirtz, John McDonough, Stan Bowman, Al MacIsaac, and Norm Maciver ever handled punishment, it was a right reserved for only the top officials. 

Tonight there was a record 6 names and even more shocking none of them were rookies.

As the intern was leaving they gave a final instruction. “The names on the list along with Coach Q are to report to the plane immediately following showers and press, bring nothing with you. There is a van waiting for you outside. The rest of you make sure to bring their bags for them.”

Q was just as confused as everyone else. Why the hell was he being summoned he usually had nothing to do with this stuff. “Alright boys I know this is surprising but let’s just get through it.” At that point he dismissed everyone to shower and get through press. And went to give his post game interviews. 

By the time he was done everyone was dressed and quietly talking and comforting the selected. He hated to do it but it was time to go. “Alright boys head to the van. Everyone else don’t forget anything and we’ll see you over there.


End file.
